The Girl Who Slept For Several Centuries
by Neithia
Summary: In a forest a girl sleeps, never waking from her unending dream. Kanda, a boy who had to marry or run away finds her and begins to live with her. Will they grow to love each other? Fem!Allen. This story is basically just their life. And some fighting thrown in... Maybe a lemon or two...
1. Chapter 1

Chpt 1

I'm alive! Well, I wasn't gone long in the first place. Anyway, I'm coming to you guys with a new story, and, just so you guys know; I tend to write the entire chapter within an hour of starting. I never take more than a day, either. So, the day this is posted, is the very day I started writing it.

Now, if I owned DGM, I would not be in school; and I would not be eating tacos. No, I'd be writing more, but I don't own DGM, so I can't write more.

_**-0-0-0-**_

He stalked down the streets his long navy hair trailing behind him in his brisk strides. His father, Tiedol, had told him to find a woman within a year to marry, or he would marry Lenalee; the girl that thirst for his attention. He hated her with a passion rarely seen, and rarely showed. She was a slut, with all the perfume and make-up. The kind of girl that thinks she's better then everyone else.

Now, the question was, to run away; or to find a girl he could tolerate. He preferred to former, he hated all the girls. They had too much make-up, and way too many clothes. Like hell he was going to choose one of them. So it was decided, he would run away tonight.

-0-0-0-

It was a dark and stormy night…. Okay, it wasn't stormy, but it sure as hell was dark. He could barely see a thing in front of him, and he couldn't tell you where he was. But he knew he was in a forest, that much is sure. He could tell from all the trees and the soft grass under his feet.

Suddenly, as he made a turn, he saw a light, not too far away. Maybe he could stay there for the night. He wove through the trees to the strange light.

The light was from a medium sized cottage, it looked to be a bit old, but that was to be expected. The door was open slightly, letting a sliver of light out and into the forest. He knocked, but received no reply. So he opened the door, to enter the house.

Inside there was a carpet covering the floor, and by the door there was a place to leave your shoes. He closed the door and removed his, looking further into the house.

There was a small couch towards the back of the room, and a nice wooden coffee table in front of it. Though a door on the left there was a kitchen filled with the usual stuff. And in the back there was another room. This one was a bit dark, and had a large bed in it. To the left of it was a side table. But in the bed, was a young girl. She looked no older than 12, with long white hair falling to her lower back. Her lips were a lovely cherry red, almost matching a gruesome red scar that started as a pentacle, and ran down her cheek like a tear. Her skin was pale, but soft… Wait a moment, soft? Why the hell did he touch her!?

Kanda watched the beauty before him, and slowly drifted off to more concerning matters.

Where would he go? Tiedol would keep looking for him until he was sure to be dead. He could just keep moving, but Tiedol would find him at one point….

A small stir came from the girl in front of him, and she sleepily opened her eyes, yawning cutely. Her lovely silver eyes scanning the room, before landing on Kanda.

"Who are you?" Her voice came out in a whisper, surprising him by speaking in a bit older version of his native tongue. She watched him with curiosity, but also with wariness.

Kanda didn't know what to say, other than she was flat out gorgeous. For once in his life, the great Yu Kanda was tongue-tied. But he managed to find his voice after a few, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

"Yu Kanda. What about you?" He watched her as she sat up and faced him, her eyes tracking every move he made.

"Ellen Walker." Was the reply.


	2. Chapter 2

Chpt 2

_**This is for my lovely first reviewer. I hope you all enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it.**_

**_No, for the one thousandth time, I _do not_ own DGM. That's a far away dream for me, though I will continue to reach for it._**

_**-0-0-0-**_

She watched him as he shifted from one foot to another, and finally decides he has no ulterior motives. She flashes him her award-winning smile. "Are you lost?"

"Che." Was her only reply. Okay, he was getting a bit annoying, what was wrong with him? Most boys would talk more, even girls. So why wouldn't he speak?

Kanda watched her stand up, and was able to get a good view of her body. She had curves in all the right places, and dainty little hands with long, slender fingers. Though, one was red, but it only made her more unique. She had a nice slender waist, and wide hips. Her legs were long and smooth, with dainty feet. Now, don't get him started on her chest, it had to be at least 38DD. That was a lot larger than Lenalee, who was only a B.

Ellen smiled as she examined the man in front of her. He was well built, but had slim muscle covering his body. He also seemed to be big… Down there, if she calculated his size right. He stood a few inches taller than her, and had soft navy hair seeming to be the same length as hers'.

"May I stay here?" The question startled her out of her thoughts, and she nodded. His language was weird, and seemed a bit different from hers', though very similar.

"What year is it?" The house was in disarray and there was too much dust on everything to have slept only a day.

"1948, why?" She was in shock for several seconds.

"I've been asleep for 300 years?!" Shocked Kanda. She was asleep… For 300 years? He shook off the shock, it wasn't any stranger than fighting Akuma, after all. If Akuma existed, why couldn't someone sleep for 300 years?

-0-0-0-

Kanda woke up before the girl, and stood up, stretching as light spilled through the curtains. He had been shocked when Ellen let him sleep in the same bed as her. She was a nice girl, and a quiet one. Maybe he could hide away here. After all, Tiedol wouldn't expect him to hide in a girl's house.

Ellen woke up an hour after Kanda, and pulled on a red silk dress and pulled her hair into a ponytail. Kanda was nice, interesting, really. But he wouldn't stay. No one wanted to stay with a freak like her. With her scabby red arm, scar, and white hair; she could understand. She'd run away too. So she was shocked when Kanda asked her a question at breakfast.

"May I stay here with you?" She stared at him in shock, before letting a warm smile grace her features.

"Sure." Kanda smiled a barely noticeable smile, and continued to eat his soba.

-0-0-0-

Tiedol was at a loss of what to do. His dear son, Yu Kanda, had run away last night. Had he gone too far when he told him to marry in a year? Hopefully not! But Komui would be very upset…

Komui was red with anger when he found out that Kanda had run away. Why hadn't he wanted to marry his precious little Lenalee?! Lenalee was upset too, for similar reasons.

She was better than all the other girls, had money, and looked so much better than them as well; so why had Kanda run away? Wasn't she perfect for him? With her long dark hair and violet eyes. Her sporty nature and popularity? No boy has ever turned her down before! Maybe he wanted someone with more body? She could always get surgery to get the right body. Or maybe he was gay. She certainly hoped not!

But that still left the question, Why did he run away?

_**-0-0-0-**_

_**Tada!~ I wrote this the same day I posted the story! I must be awesome! Please review, and flamers will be used to kill the stupid heartless on my Kingdom Hearts game.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chpt 3

_**I really enjoy writing stories about life, then throwing things in to make them interesting. Like fairies, dragons, and magic! I'm going to add some in this story too, because we all like a good dose of magic.**_

_**Do I honest to god have to tell you again? I DO NOT own DGM, I don't care if it seems like it, I don't. Got that? D-O-N-'-T. Got it memorized?**_

_**-0-0-0-**_

It had been a week. A week since Kanda had run away from her. She still couldn't figure out why he had left! She was perfect for him! He should've married her the moment he heard he could! What happened to her perfect life? She was everything a boy would wish for, and more!

Komui was steaming mad because his precious little sister was turned down. By a male of all things! All the boys wanted her, and he dare run away from Lena!? That was unheard of! Hundreds of boys would die for a chance to marry her, let alone touch her.

Tiedol was worried about his son. Was he eating? Did someone mug him? Did he kill himself? Oh, the things he could do, and the things that could happen to him! Tiedol only wanted a grandchild, and for Kanda to be happy. So why had he run away?

Lavi was angry. The idiot had a chance to marry Lenalee of all people! Everybody wanted to marry her! He would gladly give his life even if only to be noticed by her! What the hell had Yu been thinking!? He could've married the most beautiful girl alive!

Flyers had been put up, and ads had been run. Everyone was looking for the boy that had run away from the beautiful girl. Little did they know, he had found someone much better, and she had stolen his heart on sight.

-0-0-0-

The girl was strange. She had an inhuman air around her. She moved with grace and precision, her eyes narrowing down on her prey like a hawk. To say she was attractive would be the understatement of the century. She was flat out gorgeous.

Ellen was picking some apples outside, the sun hitting her back, and streaming to the ground. She would fill a basket and hand it to Kanda, then he would take it inside and empty it, and return the basket to her. This had been going on for exactly twenty minutes now. How long would it take for him to figure out she wasn't human? At least, not completely? Would he run away when he found out she was? Or would he stay, unlike all the rest? Would he love her? Could she love him?

Kanda had to suppress a smile when he saw her daydreaming when he got back. She was a beautiful girl, no denying that. But she was also very strange. She had been surprised when he didn't freak out from touching her scabby red arm. She was a work of art, even with her deformities. He had learnt that she hated buying food from people she didn't know, and grew all her own food. He agreed with her, who the hell knew what people where putting into the food people eat every day?

Ellen stood up on the branch she had been sitting on, and jumped off; landing on her feet. "That's all the apples. Now, we need to collect the cabbage, oranges, wheat, honey, coffee beans, and cocoa beans. Where do you want to start?"

Kanda almost smiled. Key word being 'almost'. She seemed to have her own little farm out her, not that he objected. They had already collected half of the large garden she had. She also grew lovely colorful flowers. "Che."

She stuck her tongue out at him, laughing quietly. "I don't grow any 'che', sorry, BaKanda."

Kanda twitched as she called him by her new favorite nickname. It got on his nerves. Every. Single. Time. She just didn't know when to quit. Well, it's not like he hadn't given her a nickname; one that fit her very well, too. "Baka Moyashi, you decide."

This continued for another several hours, and before they knew it, it was dark. They sat inside as Ellen began to cook. She preferred to eat salad, seeing as it was good for you, and easy to make. Kanda didn't complain, it was pretty good. But nothing could compare to soba.

They ate in silence, enjoying each other's company. Soon, there was a knock on the door. Ellen stood up to get it, and told Kanda to stay there; to which he loudly protested, before she pressed her lips to his, and walked out to see whom it was.

Kanda stared in shock as she went to answer the door. She had kissed him! Fucking kissed him! And that was his first kiss! A blush steadily rose on his cheeks, and he found himself flustered by the simple kiss. Did he have feelings for her? It was too early to tell. But, the main question was, does she have feelings for him?

-0-0-0-

The man smiled softly as a girl opened the door. When he really saw her, he almost pasted out. She was perfect, and it seemed she lived alone. But, he had to keep his head on task. "Have you seen a tall young man with long navy hair? He ran away for unknown reasons."

"I'm sorry, but you're the first to come here in years. And I live alone, so it's not possible he came this way." Ellen grew worried. What if he picked up on her lie? Or wanted to come inside? She'd have to turn him down.

"Thank you for your time, Miss. May I get your name, pretty girl?" He grinned. He certainly hit the jackpot with the girl. No one turned him down.

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't give my name to strangers. Good night." She closed the door in his face, huffing at his rude way of flirting with her. He wasn't worth her time. Especially time she could spend with Kanda! Wait, where had that thought come from? Does she like him? She hadn't liked anyone since her childhood friend, who crushed her hopes. She walked back to the kitchen, where Kanda was still sitting in shock.

Kanda snapped from his thoughts when Ellen entered the room. She seemed annoyed. "What happened?"

"Easy. Some guy came by looking for you, and made a pass at me!" She huffed again, before yawning. "Well, a new day, and a new opportunity. I say we hit the hay."

Kanda was furious that someone had flirted with Ellen. But he was too tired to do anything about it, and followed her to bed; falling asleep almost instantly.

_**-0-0-0-**_

_**Yay! I updated again! I hope you all like this chapter. I won't be updating so fast in the future, I still have school after all. **_

_**Now, for the questions:**_

_**What is Ellen?**_

_**Does she have feelings for Kanda?**_

_**Does Kanda return her feelings?**_

_**Will that man come back?**_

_**How far will Lenalee go to get Kanda for herself?**_

_**I'm not going to tell you. Because then it would ruin the entire story. But you can always guess.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chpt 4

I'm sooo sorry it's taken so long to update! I've been trying to do school, RP with friends, and read fanfics all at once. It's kind of hard. But I have got it done! And I will keep to my promise. For every review, there shall be a chapter!

I don't own anything but my stories, and my mental state. Though, I haven't seen the men in the white coats for a while now…

-0-0-0-

Ellen was up and about, looking through her things for something to wear. She wasn't shy about her body; she thought it was plain silly how most women hid their bodies. It was a natural thing to be undressed in the morning for her. She'd toss on some underwear and a bra, and walk around the house for a bit. She got a kick out of waking Kanda up in the morning, seeing him blush and stutter like an idiot. She grew sad at the thought that he would not be staying much longer. She was a monster.

Ellen quickly dispelled her despairing thoughts, and went to wake Kanda up. She giggled as she found him still asleep, curled up on the bed much like a cat.

"Yu, love, it's time to wake up." She whispered huskily into his ear, smirking as he bolted up, tossing her over and landing on top; his face beet red.

"Damn it! What the hell is wrong with you? And don't call me by my first name, god damnit!" He stood, withdrawing his hands from her wrists as she snickered quietly, and blushed even more seeing what she was dressed in.

"What are you wearing? Shouldn't you be dressed with a man inside the house!?" He said in shock, his eyes roving over her delicious body. He had had a few wet dreams already., he didn't need real life taunting, damnit!

Ellen let out a small moan as his eyes roved over her body.

"Yu, it feels so strange in here…" She let out another small moan, in hopes of luring him to further acts of indulgence. Her kind loved it, craved it, need it. She needed him to pound inside her relentlessly.

Kanda watched in shock as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him back down. She was so damn hot, letting out small moans every now and then, luring him to take the bait, to take her right there. But he couldn't do it. He didn't want just a fuck buddy; he wanted a lover, and a potential wife.

"We're moving too fast…" He blushed when he saw her pout cutely, before sighing and releasing him. He stood up after a few, unable to hold back if he stayed in such a suggestive position. She was beautiful, and he wanted her; but they weren't even dating yet, so they would be skipping a few yards.

Ellen stood not long after. A sly smirk making it's way to her face as she saw his package had woken up from her little seduction act. She desperately wanted it inside her, and to fill her to the brim with Kanda's seed. But it seems he doesn't want to go the full nine yards so soon. She would need to get him to confess, so that they could date. But he was stubborn, and wasn't about to cave.

"What's for breakfast" Came his voice from behind her. He had gotten dressed while she was spacing out.

"Oh… Uh, I made some soup today. Would you like some?" She was a bit startled she hadn't noticed him behind her. Ellen could feel his breath on the back of her neck.

"Sounds good. I'm going to head out for a jog." Kanda grabbed a bottle of water before heading out the door, waving to her before disappearing completely.

Ellen sighed as she sat down at the table, questions drifting around her mind unorganized and a bit mature. Will she and Kanda ever get together? That was a question she longed for an answer for.

-0-0-0-

Lenalee was frustrated. Where could have Kanda hid? Half the cities and towns nearby have already been checked, and none had seen a man by Kanda's description in their lifetime. One male claimed to have seen him in the woods, near the old witch cottage. No one goes there anymore, because rumor has it that it's cursed. People would disappear inside and never come back out.

The story was quite old, but everyone still knew about the old witch that had lived there. She was a gentle girl; nothing one would imagine a witch to be like. No, she was fair and young, with snowy locks and two swirling pools of molten silver for eyes. But she had her flaws. The girl was a recluse, preferring to stay near her home, which was a simple yet comfortable cottage. One day, a man followed her inside the house, and never came out. The man's friend went to find him, only to see her kill him with a huge silver scalpel. The man ran to town, screaming for help; telling all that would listen about what he had witnessed when he opened the cursed door. Enraged, the witch killed many more men as to prove they could do nothing to stop her. One day, a man stopped by, dressing in a black trench coat. He marched into her cottage after hearing the tales, and soon after stepped out.

"You have nothing left to fear." He said, "I have killed the witch!"

But, did he really kill that girl?

Either way, the killings stopped, and everything returned to peace. But no one ever dared enter the house; in fear the witch's vengeful ghost would come take their soul to Satan, hating them for killing her.

Lenalee doubted Kanda would enter such a place. The cottage probably isn't even standing anymore.

-0-0-0-

Komui was consumed with rage. Why would some despicable man turn down his precious little sister? She was perfect, and he was perfectly healthy, so he must have some desire for women… Unless… Kanda was gay? He did seem to prefer to be in Lavi's company rather than any girl's.

-0-0-0-

Done. I know it's not long, but I like stopping things. Plus, it's almost time for me to hit the hay.-yawns- I'll try to update sooner… Please… Review…..


	5. Chapter 5

Chpt 5

You must be pleased I am writing this, because I am freezing while typing this. I'm fourteen now, being my birthday was on the eighth this month.

**I don't own anything other then the story and plot line. Along with any lemons, if I put any.**

**-0-0-0-**

Kanda had returned a few later, sweat dripping down his body, leaning against the doorway and gulping down the water in his hand. Ellen watched as he finished, and sat down to eat.

While he had been running, Kanda had made up his mind. He was going to confess to Ellen. Today. No one will stop him, not now. She was perfect, and understood him, she knew there was secrets he kept from her; yet she never tried to pry them out of him. He understood she had her own. He respected that.

Ellen smiled as he finished, before watching him come closer to her, and wrap an arm around her waist. He rested the bottom of his chin on top of her head for a second, thinking of how to word it. She was a bit surprised by how close he was to her. In the few days she had known him, she had leant that Yu Kanda hated to touch, and be touched. Kanda slowly lifted his chin from her head, and looked her in the eye, revealing love, compassion, and some confusion in her eyes.

Silently, he pressed his lips to hers; reveling in how soft they were against his. Kanda traced his tongue over her bottom lip, asking for entrance, pleased to find her open her mouth willingly to let him in. He swallowed her quiet moans of pleasure, pulling her closer to him, both hands settled on her hips; Ellen's arms wrapped around his neck and threading her finger through his hair.

They broke for air, the only sound being their pants. Kanda looked at her lovingly, her eyes slightly hazy from the amazing kiss. His confession ringing in the silence. "I… Love you, Ellen."

Ellen looked up at him, a bit surprised. She loved to here those words fall from his lips, the sound luring her to reply. "I love you too, Yu."

Kanda smiled at the used of his first name, and the reply to his feelings. He felt on top of the world. The woman of his dreams had just admitted her love to him, and was now smiling up at him.

Ellen's expression suddenly became sad, worrying him greatly. "Yu, I have something to tell you…"

"I'm not human, Yu."

-0-0-0-

Lavi watched as Lenalee sat at the table with her friends, longing to be near her, to be able to touch her. But that was a far away dream, especially when she had her sights set on Kanda, the lucky bastard.

-0-0-0-

Lenalee smiled at her friends, sitting down with them, feeling the hot gazes of lust sent her way by many boys.

"Lena, hun, what are you going to do? Your poor little dark night has run away. Perhaps a witch is holding him captive."

Lenalee smiled at her lackey. "I'm sure he has just gone off to find a ring, so that he may propose to me properly." At least, she hoped so. At that point, that was the only reason he would leave, other than being gay.


End file.
